El amor de un Idol
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Después de un fatídico accidente Hinata decide huir a Corea del Sur con su mejor amiga y en su primera noche ahí se emborracha hasta el punto de desinhibirse y mantener relaciones sexuales con un apuesto chico con antifaz, sin notar que es nada menos que uno de los integrantes de una popular banda coreana. NARUHINA - SASUSAKU (Futuro lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Corría por el Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México apurada, debía llegar cuanto antes o perdería el vuelo. Por suerte por traía más equipaje que una pequeña maleta que colgaba de mi hombro balancéandose de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba.

\- Sakura - grité aliviada cuando encontré la particular cabeza rosa de mi amiga, daba gracias a Dios que ella hubiese tenido la fantástica idea de pintar su cabello de un color tan extravagante y llamativo.

Sakura volteó al instante confundida, me miró con sorpresa y alegría y acortó en segundos el espacio que había entre nosotras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No tenías por qué venir a despedirme, con la fiesta de ayer fue suficiente Hinata... - murmuró acariciando mi cabello - Aún así estoy muy feliz de verte una última vez.

\- No, yo... - respondí encontradamente tomando aire después de correr con peso por el aeropuerto - Yo... iré contigo - informé mostrando el boleto de avión que recién había comprado. Los hermosos ojos verdes de mi amiga se abrieron con sorpresa para después bajar por mi brazo y ver mi maleta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó con sorpresa - Pe-pero... ¿sabes que no planeo regresar, cierto?. Me voy para no volver - confesó triste.

\- Lo sé, quiero irme contigo... - sabía que Sakura estaba realmente confundida, no traía una maleta que indicara que de mudaría de país en serio. Inclusive ayer por la noche durante su fiesta de despedida no comenté nada sobre seguirla pues mi vida estaba en México.

\- Estoy muy confundida ¿cuando tomaste la decisión? ¿y tu familia? - cuestionó no creyendo en mis palabras.

\- Mi familia... - repetí incómoda desviando la mirada. En ese momento todo vino a mi mente de golpe haciendo que perdiera el color del rostro. Observé hacia los costados con atención, teniendo la sensación de que nos estarían mirando, pero nadie nos notaba por suerte. - ¿Puedes confiar en mi y caminar conmigo para abordar? Te contaré una vez en el avión... - prometí tomándola del brazo y empezando a caminar.

Aunque en un inicio opuso resistencia la extraña pelirrosa que tenía por amiga comenzó a caminar conmigo sin hacer ningún comentario más.

\- Qué hermoso es el cielo... - pensé observando las nubes a través de la ventana. Era de noche y no se podía apreciar realmente su belleza, pero jamás me había subido en un avión ni apreciado el cielo nocturno desde esa altura hasta ahora.

Acomodé mejor los audífonos sobre mis orejas y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme. Ya estaba muy lejos de casa, hacía horas que habíamos despegado de México y aunque no tenía idea de dónde me encontraba exactamente no me importaba.

De pronto unos suaves toques me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con la mirada verde de mi amiga. Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y saludó con la mano.

\- La aeromoza me dejó cambiarme de asiento ya que nadie lo ocupaba y puesto que es un vuelo directo no habrá ningún problema - explicó con incomodidad. Su mirada estaba apagada, sabía que se encontraba triste y quería hablar conmigo, podía ver que tenía tantas preguntas por hacerme y yo me mostraba reacia a contestar desde el aeropuerto. - ¿Qué está pasando Hinata? Yo tengo un sentimiento muy extraño y me duele... - admitió apretando su pecho. - ¿Por qué...? - apretó los labios cortando sus palabras, había demasiados por qué.

Saqué los audífonos de mis orejas y la tomé de las manos asustada, hubiese querido postergar este momento hasta llegar a Corea pero parecía imposible.

\- Prométeme que cuando te cuente, no te alejarás de mi... - le pedí en un susurro sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - Yo... asesiné a mi padrastro - confesé.


	2. Una amistad a prueba de fuego

Hola, esta es una adaptación que estoy haciendo al fandom de Naruto. Así que Hinata será un poco diferente físicamente para que pueda adaptarse a la historia, por ejemplo los ojos no serán blancos sino cafés. Y su cabello será negro ligeramente ondulado. Y las inmensas oppais de Hinata se van también. Disfruten la lectura!

Una amistad a prueba de fuego

Decir que amo a Sakura sería quedarme corta, en ese momento mientras relataba lo ocurrido llorando discretamente para no despertar a los demás pasajeros en vez de alejarse de mi me abrazó en silencio y escuchó atentamente.

Uno no va por ahí confesando que asesinaste a un miembro de tu familia. ¿Cómo podías decirle al mundo orgullosamente que le quitaste la vida al esposo de tu madre con el que ha estado los últimos 5 años?.

Su nombre era Ken, llegó a la vida de mi madre un año después de la muerte de mi verdadero padre y a los pocos meses comenzaron a vivir en unión libre en nuestra casa. Tenía 15 años cuando eso sucedió. Ken jamás me agradó realmente, sentía que nos miraba de más a mi y a mi hermana menor. Él era 10 años menor que mi mamá -tal vez ese era el problema si lo pensaba detenidamente- y siempre fue un cliente frecuente de nuestro restaurante. Así que lo conocía practicamente de toda la vida.

Mi mamá Hana Hyuga es dueña de un restaurante japones, vino a México con ese propósito y en el transcurso del tiempo conoció a mi padre quien llegó como un Chef a su restaurante para trabajar ahí, aunque al final se dedicó a cobrar y atender a los clientes pues la cocina japonesa no era lo suyo. Mi padre dijo alguna vez que parte del éxito del restaurante de mi mamá era que ella era japonesa y también la cocinera del restaurante, por lo que ofrecía una gran calidad en sus platillos y aseguraba el sabor original de la comida japonesa, ella jamás ha aparentado su edad - cosa de asiáticos - y es muy hermosa a pesar de tener casi 45 años. Razón por la que la mayoría de clientes eran hombres. Crecí en el restaurante ayudando a mi madre en lo que podía y practicando las recetas que mi padre me enseñaban, a él se le daba bien la comida típica de México, decía que era un mexicano orgulloso de sus raíces. Aunque lo extraño sólo necesito verme al espejo para verlo, sé que heredé su rostro y a pesar de tener un nombre japonés mis rasgos físicos son mexicanos.

Mi cabello es una extraña mezcla de negro y café muy obscuro, a veces se ve un poco castaño y otras veces completamente negro. Mis ojos cafés son grandes y expresivos y mi piel tiene un bronceado ligero... tampoco puedo ponerme de acuerdo aquí al igual que en mi cabello, puesto que las personas de piel morena dicen que soy blanca y los que son intenstamente blancos que estoy un poco bronceada. Aunque tengo 20 años de edad si no uso maquillaje no aparento de mi edad y mi cuerpo no ayuda, podría decirse que mi herencia japonesa se refleja en el cuerpo, mis pechos estan debajo del promedio llenando apenas un brasier 32B, aunque de mi trasero no me quejo y tengo piernas largas. Aún así no tengo el cuerpo de una latina. Soy una extraña mezcla de dos sangres completamente diferentes.

Sakura es un caso parecido, llegó a mi escuela cuando estábamos en primero de secundaria y fue rechazada al principio pues para todos era difícil hablar con ella, era la niña rara que venía de Corea del Sur cuyo español era casi nulo y se comunicaba con los demás en inglés. Siempre se me ha facilitado el inglés, así que utilicé lo que sabía para entablar conversaciones con ella y eventualmente nació la amistad mientras la guiaba por la ciudad y le ayudaba con el español, por su parte Sakura me enseñó a hablar coreano y después de 8 años practicándolo con ella lo hablo perfectamente aunque no sé leerlo ni escribirlo. Sakura es hija de un matrimonio internacional también, su madre es mexicana y su padre coreano pero por la enfermedad de su abuela materna tuvieron que mudarse a México.

Desde que llegó nos volvimos inseparables, incluso entramos a la misma universidad aunque en distintas áreas. Ella entró a medicina y yo a leyes. Hace 5 meses después de una fiesta mientras venían de regreso a la casa sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto y puesto que su abuela había muerto años atrás nada le ataba a México y regresaría a Corea del Sur donde su padre tenía una casa, su familia paterna se contactó con ella por teléfono y le pidieron que regresara y tomara esa casa que estuvieron resguardando todo este tiempo, Sakura aceptó y tan pronto terminó su segundo año en medicina compró su boleto de avión pues partiría el siguiente mes.

Vendió todo lo que tenía y con todo ese dinero decidió partir, la noche anterior le organicé una fiesta de despedida con nuestros amigos más allegados. Fue una pequeña reunión en mi casa donde comimos pizza y platicamos hasta que llegaron las 12pm y tuvieron que irse, incluida ella. Jamás hubiese pensado que ahí iniciaría mi tragedia, recuerdo incluso que Sakura me pidió que fuese a dormir con ella a su casa. Pero tuve que rechazarla porque mi hermana teme a los truenos y se metía a mi cama para conciliar el sueño en esa noche pronosticaba lluvia por horas.

\- Si tan sólo hubiese ido... - pensé en ese momento. Tenía el rostro escondido en el hombro de Sakura después de confesar mi crimen. Ella sólo daba palmadas en mi espalda para tranquilizarme. - Tuve que huir... salió de la casa porque iba a traer a los policías personalmente para que me llevaran, yo... yo no quería que muriera, sólo... - no pude hablar más. Un gran nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir relatando.

Ese día tomé un poco de ropa de mi armario y mis documentos importantes los cuales siempre he tenido en un portafolio, los metí en la maleta, agarré mi cartera y huí a un parque. Estuve ahí por horas en lo que decidía qué hacer y al final sólo pude pensar en Elizabeth así que tomé un taxi al aeropuerto y compré un boleto de avión para Corea, tuve la suerte de saber la hora del vuelo y que aún hubiese asientos disponibles. Pagué con mi tarjeta de débito donde tenía los ahorros de toda mi vida y corrí a buscarla.

No sabía si mi madre realmente me denunció o no, pero conseguí subirme al avión sin problemas. Y ahora estaba demasiado lejos como para que me atraparan.

\- Tu sólo te defendiste... y ayudaste a tu hermana, no eres ninguna criminal - susurró en mi oído Sakura. - Yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo en esa situación, no tienes la culpa de nada y me alegra que confiaras en mi lo suficiente para acompañarme.

Mi llanto se intensificó, las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas no sólo eran por la culpabilidad de haberle quitado la vida a un hombre, sino por haber abandonado a mi hermana, eran por quitarle el hombre que amaba a mi madre, eran por ese sentimiento de traición cuando la persona que me dio la vida me miró con desprecio y dijo que me entregaría a la policía, eran por aquella vida que imaginé donde me convertía en una exitosa abogada y me casaba con ese compañero de clases de la facultad del cual gusté los últimos dos años. Y también eran por la bendición de tener una amiga que me apoyara a pesar de las circunstancias. Esa noche en el avión jamás me sentí más desconsolada y a la vez bendecida. Las lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro eran amargas pero cálidas.

\- Cuando lleguemos a Corea tu pasado habrá quedado atrás... sólo debemos empezar de nuevo - aseguró Sakura, con un simple asentimiento decidí aferrarme a sus palabras, en ese momento eran mi único salvavidas.


End file.
